


Shuuhei's Brown Ballerina

by DellaSenpai



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Desperation Play, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shuuhei dun fucked up, Shuuhei is crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10152938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellaSenpai/pseuds/DellaSenpai
Summary: Shuuhei's "coworker" Rangiku decides to tell his girl friend Hineko what he REALLY does for a living. In the most f'ed up way possible. What happens when Hineko finds out. Will she stay or leave? Au! Non-Con second installment of the Brown Ballerina Series. Mature smutt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok every now it's time to meet Shuuhei's Brown Ballerina!! This will be a NON-CON FAN-FIC!! (non consensual sex) If your not down with that keep it moving!! Y'all already know how I get down soooo….Enjoy! This will be a one shot with multiple chapters!!  
> ShuuheiXHianeko  
> Xxxxxxx

Xxxxxxx

Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" yelled the enthusiastic studio audience.

Jerry Springer slides down a pole on his stage and makes his rounds shaking hands with some of the audience members before they settle down to their seats to watch emotional trainwrecks air their dirty laundry on his nationally televised show.

"Today on my show we have lovers sharing sexy secrets." stated Jerry. His audience gave an appreciative "OOOOHHHH" for the juicy subject matter.

"Let's meet our first guest Shuuhei. Shuuhei has been dating his girlfriend, Hianeko, for over a year and a half now, but he has a sexy secret that he wants to tell her." said Jerry to the home and studio audience.

"Hey Jerry." came Shuuhei's low baritone voice from the stage where he sat in a solitary chair.

"Hey Shuuhei. So tell us why you are here today on my show." replied Jerry congenially.

"Well I'm here to ask for my girlfriend to marry me." replied an increasingly nervous as he wiped his sweaty brow.

"AAAAAWWWW" replied the audience.

"But the theme of today's show is Sharing Sexy Secrets. I'm confused. Why would you be here if you are going to propose to her?" asked Jerry as he led Shuuhei by the nose to the inevitable, crushing reason why he was on national television.

Shuuhei blew out a tense breath that ruffled his outwardly stoic demeanor and replied, "It's because I need to come clean to her about what I do for a living and see if she'll still be with me."

"OOHHHHHH" replied the audience in full rapt attention at the steamy bit of news about to unfold before their very eyes.

"And what do you do for a living?" asked Jerry into the crowd's attentive silence.

"I-I am a porn star Jerry." Shuuhei stated blandly, after blowing out a harsh breath.

"WWWWHHHHOOOOAAAA!" responded the audience before resuming their "JERRY!" chant.

After the crowd slowly calmed down from the juicy tidbit, Jerry continued his "investigation" of the facts.

"So, she doesn't know that you are involved in pornography? What did you tell her that you do?" asked Jerry.

"I just told her that I'm an personal fitness trainer." replied a slightly nervous Shuuhei.

"I'll say you're probably one heck of an entertainer." replied Jerry. The crowd laughed heartily and renewed their "JERRY" chant until they quieted down after a few moments. The show's producer made the noise "BOING!" over the studio's stereo system, much to Shuuhei's chagrin & the audience's delight.

"So, she's outside the studio right now and hasn't heard anything that has transpired. Without further ado, let's bring out Hianeko!"

The crowd claps with the arrival of Hianeko. A few catcalls went out to the attractive caramel skinned woman. Shuuhei looks over at the love of his life and sees confusion and hurt written all over her pretty brown face.

"Hello Hianeko. Welcome to the show." says Jerry.

"Hi, Jerry." said Hianeko softly as she steadied her wobbly gaze upon Jerry as he stood in the midst of the audience.

Hianeko, do you know why you are here today?" stated Jerry in a reassuring tone that didn't reach the nervous woman's ears.

"No, I don't." she replied, visibly shaking and wringing her hands.

Shuuhei felt like an ass. He looked as his woman sitting in the chair next to him. She looked delectable as usual. Her beautiful hair was short and sleek making his hands itch to reach out and stroke it. Her almond shaped green eyes flitted back and forth at the lecherous smiles of strangers anxious to see her impending misery. He didn't even call the show – his bitch of a co-worker called the show because she wanted his Hianeko out the way so she could start something up with him.

Forcing himself to come back to reality, he focused on her shapely brown calves. Her body was covered up by a soft peach colored cashmere knit sweater set and a chocolate colored suede pencil skirt which led to the smooth expanse of those beautiful calves before ending on her brown sandal heels that accented her cute, suckable toes.

"Shuuhei. Is there something that you would like to tell Hianeko?" asked Jerry, bringing Shuuhei's focus completely back to the harsh stage lights and burly bodyguards in the stage corners.

Shuuhei blew out a sigh, and ran his hand through his tangerine hair. "Kitten, I brought you here to tell you the truth about me, before you hear it from anyone else. I love you. I've never been in love with anyone before you and it would break my heart if what I tell you makes you not ever want to be with me again."

Hianeko stared at him, not moving a muscle in her body.

"Kitten, I want you to marry me. But I have to tell you that my job isn't as a personal trainer like I told you earlier. Kitten, there's no easy way for me to tell you this, but, I'm an actor in pornographic films."

"OOOOOOOHHHHHH" screamed the crowd as they whooped and cheered at the news.

Hianeko sat in the chair numbly looking at her boyfriend. She looked at the chisled face of the man she shared her heart and body with and fought to continue breathing. She felt the stares and heard the whistles of the audience as they openly reveled in her despair. Her man had never looked so devastatingly gorgeous as he did today. He had on a simple white polo shirt that accented his tanned skin wonderfully. His spiky jet black hair was pointed all over his head, showing his sincere glowing grey eyes as he peered intently into her own green eyes.

In that moment, his breathing halted as his heart pounded ferociously in his chest. It was her eyes. Her eyes weren't the same. They weren't the eyes of his lover & friend. They weren't the eyes of his lady. They weren't the eyes of the woman whose heart he worked so hard to capture and were the eyes of a wounded woman. More specifically, the woman he wounded.

Deeply.

Her usual bright reflective and happy orbs were dimmed. His heart lurched as he realized the full gravity of the situation. He realized that he had lost her trust and probably destroyed her love for him. And his heart, the one that she held, began to hurt physically from the loss of the light that was once in her lovely brown eyes.

'Oh my God.' he thought. 'She won't forgive me. My kitten won't forgive me. What have I done?' He thought in rapid succession as he tried to process the look on her face and the lsuffocating oss of her once lit eyes. 'The smile in her eyes is gone. She's gone. Oh my God she's gone to me. FUCK!' he thought ferociously as he tried to speak once again, finding his voice absent & lost to his raging thoughts.

Amidst the cheers and jeers of the hungry crowd, Hianeko closed her eyes. Tears slid down her mahogany brown cheeks and landed softly on her cashmere covered chest. Slowly the jeers died down, as the audience waited in rapt attention for Hianeko's fight or flight response. She felt Shuuhei's eyes on her, but she was too busy worrying about breathing, rather than his discomfort to the situation he put them in.

"So Hianeko, did you have any idea that this was going on?" spoke Jerry calmly to her panic ridden mind.

Her sad eyes flitted to Jerry. The sudden movement caused more tears to spill. She hoarsely replied, "N-No, Jerry. I didn't know."

"AAAAAWWWW" groaned the still enthusiastic audience.

"Apparently there is more to this story. Shuuhei, as I understand it, you didn't call the show, but a woman that you know did, because she wanted to 'out' you to your girlfriend. Do you know who this could be?" asked Jerry to a hurting Shuuhei.

Shuuhei rubbed a strong hand over his gorgeous face, and bowed his head. After clearing his throat, he replied, "Yes, Jerry. I have a pretty damn good feeling that I know who this is."

"Okay then. Let's meet Rangiku everyone! Rangiku come on out!" shouted Jerry over the jeers of the crowd.

"BBBBBBOOOOOOOO!"

Rangiku sauntered out onto the stage reveling in the mayhem she caused. She was anxious to see what woman captured Shuuhei's elusive, almost non-existent heart. She was surprised that the defeated woman on stage was black, but quickly smiled to cover her shock. 'So he prefers chocolate. I'm surprised by that, but whatever, he'll be mine now.' thought Rangiku as she walked up to the devastated black woman.

"Just so you know, bitch, I've been fucking your man on camera for years." snarled Rangiku into Hianeko's face. Before she could blink, Hineko yanked hard on Rangiku's reddish orange hair and landed a quick punch to her eye.

The audience roared in appreciation as the show's producer made the "ding ding ding" sound of a boxing match commencing erupt through the studio's speaker system. Cheers of "Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" were heard over the scuffle occuring between the two women. Burly security guards intercepted the women – one holding onto a slightly roughed up Rangiku and the other pushing Hianeko in the direction of Shuuhei.

A stagehand ran on stage while the two women fought to regain control of their breath with two small cups of water. Rangiku took a sip of her drink before launching it in Hianeko's direction. A couple droplets hit Hianeko on her chest. Hianeko launched her water, hitting Rangiku full blast in the face before charging for the flame haired woman.

Shuuhei stood dumbfounded watching the humiliating scene unfold. When Hianeko jumped for Rangiku again, this time succeeding in tackling the woman to the ground and getting a few kicks and punches into her, he sprang into action.

With more effort than he could have imagine, he helped the security guard pull Hianeko off Rangiku. Rangiku's face was beginning to swell from the connected punches to her eye and lip. Hianeko fought off the arms wrapped around her waist restraining her. Once she realized that they belonged to Shuuhei, she turned around and slapped him as hard as she could.

Once her palm connected with the stubble of his cheek, the audience gave an audible gasp before promptly cheering for Hianeko. Once they settled down, Jerry began to talk to the threesome again. "So Hianeko, I take it you had no idea that Shuuhei has been sleeping with Rangiku for money?" asked Jerry in a voice of fake concern.

"No. I was not aware of this, Jerry." responded Hianeko as she looked into the crowd for Jerry's voice before realizing, with a start, that he was standing close to her on stage. She turned to Shuuhei, who watched her intently and asked him the million dollar question.

"Why didn't you tell me you make porn?" she stated as simply as possible.

Shuuhei looked over to the love of his life and found no words in his throat that could make her come back to him. "Kitten, I..." he started.

"No. I am not your Kitten. You don't get the right to call me that." she heatedly retorted before falling silent to hear his response.

The crowd cheered for Hianeko, it's champion in the sad, sad tale. Shuuhei looked at her, feeling the sting in his cheek from where her hand hit his face. He finally sighed before saying, "Hianeko, I've been wanting to tell you what I do for a living for a long time now. When we first met I knew you were different and worth the world, but as we grew closer, I grew more and more frightened of losing you because of what I do for a living."

Hianeko's eyes burned into Shuuhei's. If he was a lesser man, he would have flinched at the level of anger and hatred directed at him through her eyes. Before she could respond, Jerry's voice could be heard cutting the silence after the audience "Ooohhhs".

Jerry walked off the stage and was walking around the studio before stopping and turning in Hineko's direction to ask the second million dollar question of the segment.

"So Hianeko, will you marry Shuuhei?" asked Jerry.

Hianeko looked at Shuuhei for a brief moment before looking down at the ground. Her arms were wrapped around her body in a protective stance, her brown sandal heels on the ground nearby her bare feet. She couldn't help the silent tears that slid down her face.

After a tense moment of silence she lifted her eyes to Jerry and simply said,

"No."

Shuuhei waited with baited breath to know what she would do. However her reply to Jerry's question was a death sentence for his heart. He felt it lurch at her response, and walked over to Hianeko. Once he was close enough to reach out for her, he gave the passionate plea for his heart.

"Hianeko. Sweetheart, please don't leave me. Having sex with Rangiku or anyone else doesn't mean anything to me. Only you. It's only ever been you that has meant the world to me. You've given me so much of yourself and I want to give you all of me in return. Please, just give me another chance. I promise to never hurt you again, just please stay with me." said Shuuhei as he bent down and kneeled in front of her.

Hianeko let Shuuhei wrap his arms around her waist and put his head against her soft semi flat stomach. She felt the flutter of his heart pounding against her thigh. She felt her body begin to cream at his touch – and silently cursed her purely pavlovian response. Once she felt his fingers rub small circles across her lower back and away from the prying audience's eyes, she knew she had to put distance between the two of them.

She twisted herself out of his arms, and looked down at him. "I can't trust you Shuuhei. And I don't respect you anymore. We could have worked through this if you told me the truth. I don't know how, but I know we could have. Now, I can't marry a man that I can't trust. I'm sorry." she said before picking up her heels and walking out of the studio.

Hianeko navigated the corridors with tears partially blinding her, asking for the direct route out of this new personal hell called the Jerry Springer Show studios. The camera crew followed her as she headed for the green room and out the door. Jerry followed her asking her if she really wanted to leave, which she confirmed for the camera & audience. The audience said their "AAAAWWWW"s to which Hianeko could neither hear nor care to hear.

As she made her way out the studio, Rangiku threw an evil smirk at the audience and said "Ha! That's what the stupid bitch gets! Run away little girl!" she cajoled as the audience booed her thoroughly. Chants of "Slut! Slut! Slut!" rose from the angry crowd, to which Rangiku moved her arms like a conductor. Once the audience realized that she was reveling in the attention, she shouted, "And a damn good one too!" The audience continued booing Rangiku, before falling silent to watch Shuuhei's movements.

Shuuhei slowly rose to his feet before locating a chair and burying his head in his hands. The audience saw his anguish and tried to console him with a reassuring "AAAAAWWWW". Shuuhei looked up, with reddened eyes and peered at Rangiku. The slut looked quite pleased with herself. She also settled into a chair, and was bobbing one stick thin leg up and down in the air suggestively.

"So, it's just me and you Shuu-Shuu baby. Whatcha wanna do? Hmmm?" asked Rangiku coyly.

"You and your builshit lost me the love of my life! How can you even proposition me when my life is in shambles? How can you even look at yourself and consider yourself a decent human being?" shouted an angry, frustrated Shuuhei.

The audience cheered at the same moment Jerry came back from the backstage area. Chants of "Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" resounded through the walls. New chants of "You suck! You suck! You suck!" arose from the crowd, directed at Rangiku. She responded with a hearty "Well DUH! I get paid to do it good too!" to the audience. A few of the men cheered at this while the majority of the crowd booed and shook their heads as the backstage producers played the BOING! track again making the men in the audience cheer louder.

Rangiku looked over at a despondent Shuuhei. She took his anger in stride. Secretly, she liked when he was ticked – it meant that he did feel something and didn't just bottle up his emotions like most of the one dimensional dicks she fucked. She kept her composure waiting for him to calm down some.

She sighed and said, "Shuu, you know I've liked you. If anyone should be with you, by your side, it should be me. I understand you. I know you. Hell I've probably fucked you more times than that other bitch..." was all she could get out before Shuuhei lept out of his seat and walked away from her heading after Hianeko.

The boisterous crowd roared their approval of Shuuhei chasing after his woman. He, on the other hand, could care less what a bunch of emotionally starved individuals looking to revel in another person's despair and grief could care to feel about his crumbling life.

Rangiku calls to him of "Shuu! Shuuhei! Where the hell do you think you are going?" went unnoticed by him. He was a man on a mission: to get back the woman whose love he had lost.


	2. Chapter 2

A cool breeze hit Hianeko face as she exited the studio doors and looked for the rental car that she brought to arrive for the show. She stilled for a moment to compose herself and her thoughts. Lifting her face to catch the warmth of the morning sun and the chill of the autumn winds, she breathed deeply to center herself before making the drive back to the hotel to begin gathering the shambles of her once perfect life.

She slipped on her shoes and strode over to the vehicle, shivering slightly at the cool air temperature. She almost made it completely to the car before she heard Shuuhei's voice carry through the winds. Figuring that she must be in a daze or deep depression, she ignored the calls. Just as she was about to close the driver's door on the rental car, she heard the harsh breathing of a male body and knew, without looking that Shuuhei was standing there in her door.

Struggling for breath from his flight from the studio, he reached their rental car just before she closed the drivers side door. He stood there, all chisled 6"0 of masculine perfection panting and sweating, holding the door open to prevent his heart from leaving him.

He crouched down to look up at her. She simply stared straight ahead. A tear leaked from her left eye and glided down her soft caramel brown cheek. He reached up to brush her tear away and she flinched from him. If he didn't think his heart was broken before, then it surely was now. Tears that threatened to spill from his steel colored eyes finally did.

In a broken voice he asked her to listen to him. He looked down for a moment after she refused to respond to his request. "Hianeko. I know I messed up. Big. But I need you in my life. You're my heart. I'll do anything to make it right between us. Please, forgive me of this and I promise to be the man who will take care of and provide everything you need." said Shuuhei in a hoarse voice filled with emotion.

Hianeko sighed, and put her head down. After a while, she found her voice and mumbled, "I, I can't. It isn't just the humiliation of finding out what you do for a living. It's the fact that you didn't trust me enough to love you through that kind of news. Saying you love me doesn't show it when things like this happen."

"Kitten, I know..." started Shuuhei before Hineko held her hand up to him. "No, Shuu, you don't. I had to learn from one of your co-workers that you fuck other people on camera. If you had told me that in the privacy of our own home..." said Hianeko before her emotions caused her to choke back the freely flowing tears issuing from her almond shaped eyes.

She closed her eyes for a moment and blew out a harsh breath before continuing. "If you told me at home then we would have been able to work it out. Knowing what you do for a living hurts like hell. Knowing that you have shared your body with others for money is plain hard to get over. But I loved you. I would have prayed about it and gotten through it. The most important person in my life was you. Now, I, I, I don't know." stated a broken Hianeko.

Shuuhei's hopes of reconciliation crumbled hearing her voice their relationship in the past tense. He knew he had only himself to blame for the shambles of their relationship. Thing was, he couldn't and wouldn't let her go. She had to know that he would make things ok. That he would make it alright. As Hianeko sat there slightly despondent, he noticed that she still had the car keys in her hand. Thinking on the spur of the moment, he grabbed them from her.

Shocked that he would steal the car keys away from her, she shouted at him. "Shuuhei, what the hell do you think you're doing? Give me BACK those keys!" she screamed angrily.

"No. Get in the car. We're getting through this Hianeko." said Shuuhei plainly.

". Give. me. The. Fucking. Keys. NOW!" stated Hianeko before screaming the last word.

"I said no. Get in the car. We're going to work this out." Shuuhei statted staring into her eyes.

Hianeko looked at him before lunging for his hands that held the car keys. Holding his hand with the keys high up in the air, he kept her away from his outstretched arm while she clawed at him. He quickly wrapped his free arm around waist and dragged her into the backseat of the car, opening the door after quickly stuffing the keys into his back pocket.

"Let me go, damnit! Get your fucking hands the hell off me!" screamed Hianeko.

"No, kitten, we're working this out. We're going back to the hotel, then we're going back home and we will work this thing out." said Shuuhei as he held down the struggling 5'6" 170 pounds of thick perfection and fury in the backseat of the car.

"No! Let go!" screamed a still fighting Hianeko.

Shuuhei always admired her zeal, and her strength, but right at this moment she needed to be subdued. He knew just the thing. In all her struggles, she failed to notice that her legs were spread and that he was between them. Moving forward with a grace and agility born from working out doing martial arts, yoga, and pilates, he quickly covered her writhing angry form.

Once she felt him on top of her, she realized what kind of situation she was truly in. The grey eyes that stared back of her were darker, violet something rather sinister laid behind them. 'Oh shit. What the fuck is he gonna do?' thought Hianeko as she stared into the darkened gray eyes of her former lover. His hands were placed steadily on her gyrating hips. He smugly grinned down at her when her body ceased moving. She finally realized that he wasn't going to let her go.

The look in his eyes said much more than she ever anticipated. There was no trace of her lover and friend. He was now her predator. A cold shiver went up her spine when she realized that the man on top of her in the backseat of a car on a bright chilly November morning was not the man she fell in love with. He had a far away look in his eyes as they roamed her features. His hand came up to caress a cheek before it traced down her neck and held a heavy breast under its fingertips.

"Hianeko," he spoke in a deadly calm manner, "We will discuss this and we will work this out. You are not leaving me." He said as he peered into her eyes intently while still manipulating her breast. Hianeko felt her nipples harden from his ministrations and failed at willing them down. She hoped to God that he wouldn't be able to see them through both her bra and her sweater, but when his gaze flitted down to her ample bosom, and he groaned, she knew she was in much deeper shit than she had ever anticipated with this man.

The feel of her body underneath him and his hand on her breast, begging for her nipple to come out and play had him rock hard and ready to take her. He knew she was too much of a lady to do that to in public, but when he felt, then saw her nipples harden and her look of shock and fear, he nearly lost his shit.

With a groan he quickly pulled up her shirt, exposing the flesh of her gently cut, yet still soft belly. He flicked the sweater up over her tits and saw the black satin and lace that withheld them from his view. He bent his head down and bit at her left nipple, causing it to further harden in its satin and lace encasing. With a need to feel her skin and have her tender nub between his lips he harshly pushed up her bra and watched as her generous mocha brown tits with their large areolas flopped out. She tried to bring her arms up to shield her breasts from his view, but he roughly pulled her hands away and held them over her head against the car window behind her.

He bent his head down close enough to her face to kiss her. Her frightened green eyes saw the anger and dominance in his crazed, reddened visage, and a whimper escaped her trembling lips.

"Don't you fucking move." was all he said to her. He slowly released the restraining hand and traced it down her body until it was massaging her right tit. He was testing her resolve to go against his will, and was thoroughly satisfied that her fear outweighed her need for freedom.

His hands resumed flicking and pinching her nipples before he brought his head down and sucked audibly on a breast. Hianeko trembled in fear and unwanted desire underneath his hard body. He rocked his hips against her mound so she could feel how excited he was by her. It scared her even further.

She could feel the heat and her juices emanating from her core and her eyes slid closed as her former lover expertly kissed, sucked and nibbled on her sensitive nipples. He always knew that she could come just from sucking and licking on her nipples, and knew that he was determined to have her panties creaming before they got back to the hotel so he could finish what he started in the rental car.

Hianeko trembled terribly as she knew that he knew that she was close to cumming. If his mouth was on one nipple, then his fingertips would pinch and pull the other one. He switched back and forth before gathering both breasts close together and licking and flicking them in rapid succession. He forcefully rocked his hips into her pussy, knowing that the pressure was right on her clit. He watched her eyes as they slowly slid closed. A soft breathy moan came from her lips as he continued the sensual torture and domination of her body.

He knew she was close, so to drive her over the edge, he allowed one hand to trail lightly over her stomach and between her forcibly stretched thighs. He felt heat emanating from her pussy as he moved his hard cloth covered cock to the side to allow his hand entry. He allowed his fingers to lightly run over her panty covered pussy, before ripping that bit of satin and lace off her and onto the car floor, and plunging two fingers into her core. He angled them to massage her g spot while sucking, biting, pinching and pulling her now overly sensitive nipples.

Once his fingers made contact with her pussy, her hips began rocking and the once breathy little moans and sighs turned into near screams of passion. She knew she was close and she fought cumming with all of her being. However, he had already anticipated her reticence, and angled his thumb to massage her clit.

A cry erupted from her lips as her stomach clenched and her slick pussy walls clamped down on his digits. He continued to stroke her through her orgasm while gently sucking and blowing on her saliva christened tits. He pulled up to watch her as she enjoyed her orgasm.

"No one will ever make you feel as good as I do, Haineko. You're mine." he stated simply before he leaned down to gently kiss both of her hardened nipples causing a shiver of delight from her body. He pulled his fingers out of her body and rubbed her pussy lips, every so often making contact with her exposed hard clit. Her cum covered his fingers, her outer lips and part of her suede skirt. She watched him as he sucked her juices off his fingers and moaned from the smell and taste of her body.

Hianeko had no words for this. She had no fury left in her body. There was no anger or hurt left either. Only the cold fear that this man was never letting her go was left. The depth and sincerity of his words chilled her to her bones. He slid out of the back seat of the car, with a lingering look at her exposed pussy before she hurriedly closed her legs. He picked up her ripped panties from the car floor and held them to his nose, taking a long whiff of the scent of jasmine and her natural smell before stuffing them in the back pocket of his pants.

He closed the door to the backseat and slid into the drivers seat before starting the car up and driving down the street to the hotel. Neither spoke a word to the other. Hianeko pulled her bra and sweater back over her nakedness and shivered from the feeling of the cloth sliding over her sensitive, aroused nipples.

As he calmly navigated the streets back to their hotel, he realized that he needed to make sure that she would be compliant for the rest of his "conversation" with Hianeko. So he found an Ace hardware store and stopped.

He slightly turned his head and stared into her eyes through the rearview mirror. "Don't move. I'll be right back." was all he said before he exited the car and locked the doors, which set the alarm.

Hianeko sat in the car flabbergasted. This man wasn't the same gentle man that courted her for three months before finally kissing her. He wasn't the same man that would come to her place and run a bath for her and started their dinner so she wouldn't have to worry about anything once she got home from her stressful job as a loan officer. He certainly wasn't the man the made tender, sweet love to her – staring into her eyes as he stroked deliciously inside her body and gave her countless orgasms around his thick cock, fingers or tongue.

He wasn't her same Shuuhei. The man who looked like her former love was a monster. He forced himself on her, and forced her to have an orgasm against her will. Nevermind that it was an intensely pleasureable experience. Her body and mind were reeling from what had happened less than fifteen minutes ago.

'What if I just ran away?' she thought to herself. She quickly assessed her surroundings and realized that they were still a ways away from the hotel, and in a very sketchy part of town. Some of the men that gathered around the outside of the building were eyeing her lecherously. Some men blew a kiss her way, or adjusted their stiff cocks while looking directly at her. She quickly re-thought any chance of escape, besides he would be alerted the moment she opened the car door. She silently cursed automakers for making the car alarms go off once a locked car was opened from the inside.

She had her head in her hands and was so deep in thought about the whole fucked up situation that she jumped when she heard the car alarm chirp and the drivers' door open. Shuuhei set down in the front passenger seat a plastic bag that he specifically kept out of view from Hianeko. He figured that the sight of rope, duct tape, and the small hunting knife would scare the hell out of her and she'd fly out the car and get hit by oncoming traffic before he could catch her.

She sat in the backseat staring at the back of his head wondering what the hell he had to buy at Ace hardware. Whatever it was, she knew that it was meant for her and that was a bad, bad thing. Shuuhei started up the car and pulled out onto the street heading toward their hotel. They still needed to pack and get ready to go back home.

When they finally arrived at the hotel, he parked the car and grabbed the bag from the front seat before slamming the door and opening the drivers' side door to the back seat. Hianeko sat at the other side staring at his outstretched hand that waited for her grasp. When she didn't move, he put the bag on top of the car and lunged inside after her. Once his face appeared in the doorway, she jerked open her door and sprinted as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

"Shit!" he yelled as she took off like a shot into the poorly lit hotel garage. He took off running after her, neglecting the bag and open doors to chase after his woman. Hianeko ran as if her life depended on it – because in her mind it did. She reasoned that he planned to kill her after assaulting her again in the hotel. She had watched too many episodes of Oprah and every other talk show that discussed how killers would take their quarry to a second location to perform their dastardly deeds before silencing their victim forever. She didn't want to die and with the crazed look in his eye, she was sure she would – if only to be rid of him once and for all.

Shuuhei was livid. How dare she run out on him! She wasn't able to run as fast as she could with the silly little heels on her feet. He steadily gained on her, and knew that the effort of fighting him off her earlier had worn her out more than she had anticipated.

Her legs cramped and ached and she was scared of twisting her ankle in those damned cute shoes. She could feel her energy evaporate into the cold breeze inside the garage. Just as she approached the street, she felt Shuuhei's strong arm encircle around her waist and lift her off the ground.

"What do you think you are doing, sweetheart? Hmm?" whispered Shuuhei as he panted harshly in her ear. He easily shifted her body to one side and soundly slapped her ample ass, causing a shriek to erupt from her mouth just before he brought a hand up to silence her.

He shifted her again and brought the front of her body slowly down his body so she could feel every inch of his impressive erection up against her round ass. With his arm still wrapped around her waist, he turned her around quickly to lean down and whisper in her ear, "Feel that baby? That's all yours once we get up in that room. So be a good girl and don't pull the same shit again, or I promise you'll get more than just one slap on the ass for it." He cupped and massaged her still sensitive breast before harshly pinching a nipple that made her scream. He quickly swallowed her scream by shoving his thick long tongue into her opened mouth.

To any outsider, it would look like a couple sharing an intimate moment, rather than a man subduing his ex. He broke the kiss as she choked and sputtered from his tongue's invasion and he walked them back to the car with his hand firmly around her hips. He steered her around the car while he locked the vehicle up, and gathered his remarkably untouched bag from the car roof before heading to the hotel's elevator to their floor. They had the elevator to themselves, so he took the opportunity to suck and nibble on her neck, specifically in her spots. He wanted her wet and ready for him to take her completely.

He was annoyed that she bit back her moans of pleasure. He knew just how to touch her and coax orgasms from her delicious body. She was his damnit! No other man would ever feel her thick thighs wrapped around his waist, or taste her sweet tangy cream. Angry that she was forcing herself to not moan, he spread her legs apart before pushing the emergency button on the elevator, dropping the bag and sinking down on the floor to stick his head up her skirt.

His mind went numb as his tongue made first contact with her taste. She may be able to hide her moans and sighs of pleasure, but she would never be able to hide the cream that came forth from her center from his ministrations. He pushed her into the back wall of the elevator stall before anchoring her hips with his large hands and claiming his lost treasures. Every flick of his tongue elicited a moan of pleasure from her thick lips, and he sighed contentedly, knowing that he was pleasing his woman.

Hianeko stood there in a daze, taking the pleasure he once again forced on her body. She was scared of all this – the sudden dominance, the public sex and the wanton way that she was acting that seemed to encourage his actions. She too soon realized that fighting against his attacks did nothing but cause him to be more aggressive in getting her body to acquiese to his sexual ardor.

She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood when she came all over his lips. He slurped up his reward as obscenely as he had licked and sucked her to obtain it. Knowing that she would feel weak in the knees after such an intense orgasm, he gently kissed her pussy lips before catching her body and dragging her over to the right side of the elevator to resume the cart. A moment later, a voice from the hotel's front desk sounded in the cabin.

"We really appreciate you choosing to stay with us at the Meridian. However, could you please not stop the elevator car to have sex in the elevator? We have a camera in the booth. We saw everything. Once again, thank you for staying with us at Meridian. Oh, and checkout is as 12:00pm." came the tinny voice of an amused male voice through the speaker.

As dark as her skin was, Hianeko's cheeks flushed purple in color as she blushed profusely in embarrassment. She hid her face behind her hands before she felt the towering inferno of his body pressed intimately against her. 'Is he grinding against me?' she thought before she heard the low moan that signaled that he was indeed aroused and wanted to have more fun with her body inside the tight confines of the elevator.

"Move your hands baby." he moaned into her ears. The heat from the promise in his moans sent another shiver through her body. Steeling herself, she gave a muffled "no" from behind her hands. He growled low and yanked her hands from her face. In her shock she started to scream, which he muffled with his tongue. Her screams sounded like moans to her ears, which scared her to her core. She didn't want to be turned on by him, but when his tongue stroked the inside of her mouth, his kisses laced with her nectar, she lost her fight.

Hianeko felt weak, and stupid for not fighting against his amorous onslaught. She knew that he was proving to her how good things would continue to be between them. She knew that every stroke of his tongue, every touch, and more importantly everytime he was inside her body, that he was proving to her that they belonged together.

She simply couldn't let that happen.

Shuuhei felt her acquiese to his kiss and touch. But he knew better. He knew that his little kitty would still fight, even if she pretended that she was going along with the plan. He knew the best way to keep her. He figured that while they were still in town that he could divert their flight to Las Vegas and drag her there to romance her, and marry her while she was too intoxicated to realize what she had done. By the end of tomorrow night, she would be his wife and the mother of his child.

While he had his tongue inside her to distract her, he grinded his hot length against her practically exposed pussy. He wouldn't allow himself to be embarrassed by being caught on camera. With a wicked smirk he pulled away from her tasty lips and picked her up. She instantly wrapped her thick thighs around his trim waist. He pulled the pocketknife out of the bag and used it to slice off her suede skirt.

"Damnit Shuuhei, what the fuck are you doing?" screamed Hianeko before the tiny voice, now irritated, came back over the intercom.

"Could the two of you knock it off in there before we bring the car back down here & have you escorted to the police station for indecent exposure?" came the tiny sound of the irate front desk person. Shuuhei covered Hianeko's ass with the mangled suede skirt as he rocked her completely open pussy on his hard cloth covered length, smearing her juice all over his tented crotch area.

Shuuhei watched her face as she bit back her moans from the enticing friction between her legs. He kept the remnants of her skirt over her naked ass with the hand that held the Ace hardware bag. His other hand slipped under the "skirt" and massaged her slit and asshole. The elevator beeped and came open and he strode down the hallway with her legs wrapped around his waist.

The hand keeping her pussy wet and stimulated moved to the pocket that held the key card to their room. Once he swiped it and entered with her still hanging on him, he slammed the door shut, and locked it. He never once stopped looking at her face while doing all this.

He slowly released her to slide her down the front of him, making her body have intimate contact with his again. Once she was no longer in his arms, he slowly backed up to the area that held the bathroom and closet, still holding the bag. Hianeko eyed him, knowing that whatever was about to pop out of that bag of his was going to make her submit to him. She had a fight on her hands, and she would be damned if he would win it.

**Author's Note:**

> Also read Uryuu's Brown Ballerina One shot


End file.
